realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Coin dragon
11 Most ordinary weapons do little or no damage to the coin dragon. Piercing and slashing weapons slide right through the loose objects in its “body,” doing no damage. A blunt weapon like a mace or club might dislodge a handful of coins, but these are easily returned to the coin dragon the following round. (They are sucked back into the creature’s body telekinetically.) A dispel magic cast upon the creature causes the disparate objects forming the dragon’s body to crash to the floor, leav- ing the dragon “bodiless.” The creature reforms its “body” the following round, but this allows PCs time to escape (possibly with an item or two from the hoard). The coin dragon is not permanently destroyed until it loses all of its hit points. The coin dragon never leaves its treasure room and natu- rally heals 3 hit points per day. PCs in combat with a coin dragon might find it necessary to do some damage, leave the treasure room to heal up and prepare new spells, then con- tinue the assault later (possibly over the course of several days, depending on the strength of the party). d Coin Dragon (1): CR 4; Medium-Size Construct (7 ft. long); HD 3d10; hp 18; Init +0; Spd 40 ft.; AC 14 (+4 natural); Atk +4 melee (1d6+2, tail slap or wing slap); SA breath weapon; SQ con- struct, damage reduction 10/+1, resistances; AL N; SV Fort +0, Ref +0, Will -5; Str 14, Dex 10, Con —, Int —, Wis 10, Cha 1. SA—Breath Weapon (Su): The coin dragon can breathe a 20- foot cone of coins and gems that deals 1d8+2 points of dam- age to anyone in the area of effect; a successful Reflex save (DC 14) halves the damage. The breath weapon is usable only once every other round. SQ—Construct: Immune to mind-influencing effects, poison, disease, and similar effects. Not subject to critical hits, sub- dual damage, ability damage, energy drain, or death from mas- sive damage. SQ—Resistances (Ex): The coin dragon has acid, cold, elec- tricity, and fire resistance 5 Hordemaster a Hoardmaster sword. Each Hoardmaster is a +1 longsword with a hilt carved to resemble a dragon’s head. Two rubies take the place of the dragon’s eyes. These ruby “eyes” are actually scrying devices, allowing Gorgoldand to see through them as if they were his own. This allows the gold dragon to keep tabs on the adventuring bands wise and pow- erful enough to make it to the end of his Gauntlet, for they might prove useful to him some day. Hoardmaster gets its name from its ability to create a coin dragon if placed within a loose pile of coins and gems. This allows a treasure hoard to more or less guard itself; details on the coin dragon are provided in the description of area Whoever places the sword with some treasure can later retrieve it without activating the coin dragon. Others are not so lucky. Of course, this means the PCs must choose between bringing Hoardmaster with them as a weapon or leaving it behind to guard their other treasures. Gorgoldand doesn’t mind at all when adventurers leave their Hoardmasters behind, as it allows him to scry their treasure for any inter- esting magical items. If he sees anything interesting, he’s not against using a teleport without error spell to show up and study the item of interest. Gorgoldand created the Hoardmasters so that he would not trigger any coin dragon attacks himself. Of course, the gold dragon would never steal anything from the adventurers’ hoard. Hoardmaster can detect coins once/day, upon command. The sword points to the largest collection of coins within a 60-foot radius, regardless of intervening walls, hidden pas- sages, or the like. The ability functions for 10 rounds each time it is used. Caster Level: 12th; Prerequisites: Enchant Arms and Armor, scry, telekinesis, unseen servant; Market Price: 18,312 gp; Weight: 4 lbs Category:Constructs